Order of Merlan
by Chay-Louise
Summary: At the end of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and the start of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, the Dursley's leave Harry at home when they go on holidays, but will this be the last time they see number 4 privet drive in one piece? HP/GW and RW/HG.
1. authors note

At the end of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and the start of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, the Dursley's leave Harry at home when they go on holidays, but will this be the last time they see privet drive in one piece? HP/GW and RW/HG.

This is my first Fan-Fiction story so please bare with me as I still don't know how this is gonna work out.

No this isn't a real chapter, but if you like the sound of this summery then I might post the first chapter.

I actually don't know how this is going to work as I might not be able to update every day but I will try my hardest and i hope that it will satisfy all of you loyal readers but please be patient.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this 'authors note' if you could call it that, if i even get one review encouraging me to start i will post the first chapter.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters JK Rowling does. I only own the plot...well most of it any way.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>4 Privet Drive (HPOV<em>_ Harry's point of view__)_

'Urgh' I groaned as I opened my eyes, from a long fitful sleep, to find sun light pouring through my open bedroom window. Surprised I jumped up and hurriedly got dressed before Uncle Vernon came barging in to drag me down stairs by my ear so I could make breakfast, then I slumped down, only just realising that my relatives were on holidays in Italy, to my dismay (cough cough). After my heart slowed down I went to have a shower and get dressed at my own pace.

As I was setting up breakfast, I heard a loud smash and thud coming from upstairs in my bedroom so I pulled my wand out. With my wand gripped in my hand and my heart thumping wildly, I crept slowly and cautiously up the stairs and to my bedroom door. Standing in the hallway I can hear something like an animal thrashing around madly as if it was stuck. Carefully I opened the door, only to find it was way messier it ever had been in his 15 years of living here.

Looking around slowly I found the source of all the commotion, right in the centre of all the mess. It was flapping its wings, which reached 2ft on either side and jet black in colour, the rest of its body was small brown and furry. The moment the animal saw me standing in the doorway, wand arm stretched out in front of me, it folded its wings and sat there looking quite content.

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow (GPOV <em>_Ginny's point of view__)_

I woke with a start when something solid and heavy landed on my abdomen. As I looked down, I couldn't help but let out a muffled squeak as I saw what it was and how big it was, even though I didn't know what this funny creature was, I had to admit I am sort of glad it had such long wings as my scream would have woken up the whole house. When I calmed down enough the animal removed its wing and let me examine it more closely.

After awhile I had to answer 'Natures call', so I slowly, without breaking eye contact, reached out and nudged the furry ball so I could get up. Sensing my human needs it moved over so I could relieve myself. I walked slowly back to my room and sat on my bed contemplating on what I should do and if I should get mum, deciding not to I just sat in thought. "Ginny, come down here now, please!" shouted my mum from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and glanced again at the animal on my bed. Making up my mind I started rummaging through my school trunk looking for the book 'monster book of magical creatures'. Scanning it quickly, I only found an animal that looked like this one, but it didn't have wings, the book called it a Niffler. Just as I was about to give up looking, I found right at the bottom of the page that the Niffler can cross-breed with bats. "Does that mean you're a Niffling?" I inquired. "Virginia Weasley come here now" mum screamed again.

"I suppose I will owl Hermione later then." I sighed again and left the safety of my room to join my raging mother downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Granger residence (HGPOV __Hermione Grangers point of view__)_

Waking up earlier than normal I sat in bed reading one of my favourite books 'the story of Rodger Rabbit, a muggle book, about a rabbit who likes going on adventures. "'Mione darling, oh you're up already, good, can you please come down and help me with breakfast as we are having a group of friends over and there is alot of food to cook in a short time. Thank you." Said Jane my mum and without waiting for an answer she left to go downstairs. I grudgingly got out of my nice warm bed and walked downstairs after my mum slipping my wand into the waistband of my jeans.

* * *

><p><em>Horizon Cove (VPOV <em>_Voldemort's point of view__)_

"Summon Wormtail." I sneered at my surrounding followers. "Y-ye-yes m-m-my l-l-lord." Grovelled Wormtail at my feet, "Yes I have a job for you, how about we celebrate harry potter's birthday this year?" I said. "But my lord..."

"Don't but me Wormtail, you blubbering imbecile, go and gather 10 death eaters to deliver his present." I cut in.

* * *

><p>Well there it is the first chapter. For the two people who reviewed the 'authors note' I asked if you liked the sound of the summery you didn't have to go on about how it isn't a real chapter. And as for the second one yes it is meant to be the 'Order of Merlan' so yes thanks for bringing it up anyway.<p>

Reviews would be loved at this point.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review! no it is not plural reviews i only had one so would love some more.

Just a reminder that i do not own any of the characters except maybe orsiris orharris and the rest that are part of my story. it all belongs to JK Rowling

enjoy

Jay

* * *

><p><strong>4 Privet Drive (HPOV)<strong>

As the animal looked at me, it was like I was in a trance. Without realising it I found my feet taking me forwards, towards the creature that was purring in the middle of my floor. Reaching out my hand, the one not holding my wand, I started to stroke it. With a jolt like an electric shock, I was on the floor slowly slipping into unconsciousness. My last thought was 'why can't my hand move from where it was last put?' then blackness took over me and I thought no-more.

* * *

><p><strong>Order of Merlan HQ (OPOV Orsiris's point of view)**

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" I said "Oh Orsiris, give the boy a rest, he's probably crapping himself as it is," scolded Merlan. "Wait, what am I doing here? Where am I? Said a very confused Harry. "Ha, ha, ha. Welcome Harry. Welcome to the Order of Merlan head quarters," Corrie laughed jovially. "Wait, you're saying that this is the 'Order of Merlan'? No offence but Merlan is dead. Does that mean that I'm...dead?" Harry asked. "Yes and no. Yes Merlan is dead and this is the Order of Merlan as Corrie said before but no you, Harry, are not dead, but thank you for pointing out the obvious" I snorted. "Orsiris, will you behave!" said my wife Orharris. "Now Harry how about I introduce you to the rest of the Order. I'm Orharris and you've met my husband Orsiris and there's Merlan and Corrie and the other two are Vanessa, we call her Nessy, and her husband Garret. In a moment we will be joined in a moment by a friend so that would bring the members up to 8. So sit back, relax and we will be with you again with our last member." She finished. The order and I all filed out of the room by a door on the side.

* * *

><p><strong>OoM HQ (HPOV)**

The order left the room leaving me to ponder what I was told by myself, awaiting the newcomer, hoping that they aren't as weird as the rest of them. I started to panic "What is this place?" I said. "What is the Order of Merlan and why am I here? What do they mean I am now a member? I don't get this. I'm so confused and what could make this worse is the fact that I missed breakfast and now I'm hungry." I complained to no-one in particular. No sooner were the words out of my mouth, a big platter of cheese, ham, gherkins and tomato appeared hovering in the air just in front of my face.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow (GPOV)<strong>

Down in the kitchen, I found out what mum was raving about before. Apparently an important meeting was being held for the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmuld place, so all the members were using our floo network, as it is the only fireplace connected. The trouble was caused, however, by the twins. Somehow they managed to make anyone who entered the flames start to speak a different language. Unfortunately dad caught the troll's native tongue and is now walking around the house moaning and grunting. "Hey mum." I said cheerily. I guess she wasn't in any mood to accept any happiness because the next minute she turned on me. "YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS? OBVIOUSLY TOO MANY! NOW GET IN THE KITCHEN AND EAT YOU'RE BREAKFAST!" screamed mum. "Definitely not in a good mood" I said quietly, but not quiet enough as mum heard me. "Excuse me?" she said menacingly. "What did you say?" "Nothing, just that I'm really hungry" I lied, and with that I rushed to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Walking back upstairs to my room, I was still trying to work out how Fred and George pulled of the prank, when I was pulled abruptly out of thought by a muffled thump coming from my bedroom. Racing to my door I threw it open, stepped inside and slammed it shut behind me.

Stepping into the room I felt an invisible pull, trying to get my chocolate brown eyes to connect with the Niffling's dark beady ones. The moment our eyes locked on each others, I was pulled forward. Without realising what I was doing I had already crossed my room and reached out my hand to stroke it. The moment my hand touched the Niffling, I got a mega shock coursing through my fingers and making my knees collapse under me. My head went all dizzy and I was close to passing out. The last coherent thought I had was the fact that my bedroom door shimmered with magic I didn't cast. Then the blackness enveloped me.

As un-lucky as I was, I am glad that I didn't hear the piercing scream that rocked the Burrow when my darling brothers set off one of their famous no-heat wet-start fire crackers and it landed in mums boiling water for the pasta she was making.

* * *

><p><strong>Order of Merlan (MPOV Merlan's Point of View)<strong>

"Ahh finally, we've been waiting for you Virginia" I said happily. "Wh-what am I doing here?" she said a little bit disorientated. "Welcome Virginia, welcome to the Order of Merlan Head quarters," said Orsiris sneakily. "Hey that's my line." Corrie stated angrily. "guys and girls please." Rumbled the deep voice of Garret. "anyway, I'm Corrie, he's Merlan, that's Nessy and Garret, and finally we come to Orsiris & Orharris." Smirked Corrie. Looking around at all the angry faces I realised that a big fight was about to start out so before I could intervene, Nessy jumped up. "OI! JUST SHUT UP! ALL YOU EVER DO IS TEASE AND BICKER WITH EACH OTHER! WHY DON'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG SO WE DON'T SCARE GINNY!" she screamed suddenly. The room went silent. They had every right to, I mean Nessy hardly ever speaks let alone yells. Orsiris was the first one to break the silence, "Nessy is right, we've already scared the wits out of Harry. We don't want to do the same to young Virginia," He said. "Please call me Ginny," she said shyly, then with a little more confidence, "what do you mean you scared Harry? He isn't here is he? If he is where is he!" "come on, he's this way" I stated gently as I led to the door. Ginny reached it before me and by the time I tried to reach out and stop her she flung the door open and marched through. As I followed, I found that she had stopped and was standing right inside the door as still as a statue. Following her eyes, she was looking at a motionless boy on the floor. Corrie grabbed Ginny's shoulders as she made a lunge for harry. Before anyone else could react Ginny took in a huge breath and screamed. "HARRY!"

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha. Now what has happened to Harry? Will he be okay? Only my next chapter will tell!<p>

Anyway thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Reviews would be loved! If you have any ideas 'bout the next chap. (Like you want a certain POV or a certain thing to happen) review and tell me and I will see what I can do.

Jay


	4. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy. Soz it has taken soooooooooooo long to update but I had a major potter block and couldn't think of where to go next. I would of asked my friend to help but she lost her voice, so you know where that ended up.

Anyway this is the latest chap, thanks for the reviews. Just a reminder I don't own the characters or any names. Most of it comes from JKRowling and the rest comes from other stories I've read.

Enjoy chapter 3 and will try to update again soon.

* * *

><p><strong>OoM HQ (GPOV)**

I saw his body lying on the floor and I stood still not daring to breath. I broke out of my stupor and took a lunge for him but before my feet left the ground two strong hands grabbed my shoulders, restraining me. So I did the next best thing. "HARRY!" I screamed. As my scream rebounded off the walls around me I kept my eyes on the thing that was Harry, lying on the floor. "Urghhh man. Why'd you wake me? I was just getting to the good part..." he groaned. Standing up slowly he looked around at all the amused faces. When his eyes landed on me, they widened to the size of golf balls. Noticing my angry expression he tried to compose his features. "Ginny what are you doing here?" he questioned. "Well I could ask you the same thing but I know it won't get us anywhere." I sighed. "Right well how about we all get seated and we will explain what you are both doing here" said the man called Merlan "okay so you all know that Voldemort is on the loose so we need someone to defeat him. With your experience in the real world, yes you too Ginny, we believe that your family is the most under threat" he continued. "So with us recruiting you and if you accept, we can give you the access to the power which you can use if you need to." Explained Corrie "Hold on," started Harry "you mean to say that you want us to be your puppets so you can destroy Voldemort through us? Well no I don't think so. I don't want to do it" he went on angrily "I have had enough of being a puppet for my whole life. I refuse to do this, so you can do it yourself." "Harry we know what you have gone through. We wouldn't put you through that again. All we are doing is giving you extra power. You can choose the shots and we will basically do whatever you ask of us" rumbled Garret soothingly. "Excuse me Mr Merlan, sir, but could you please give me and Harry a moment alone so we can talk this over? Please" I asked quietly. "Of course, oh and quit the formalities." He said as he and the rest of the order walked out.

"Well what do you think?" I asked softly "I think I've gone bonkers and started to have weird hallucinations with you involved" he replied slyly. "Harry," I said exasperated "Will you be serious! Do you want to destroy Voldemort or not?" "How dare you think that I don't want him destroyed? He killed my..." "Harry I know what he has done and I know how you feel about it but you need to think about this" I cut in "but if we go into this blind folded we won't come out. We need to prepare ourselves." "Okay, I think we could handle all of this extra power side of things but I'm worried about what our friends will think of this" Harry sighed. "So you want to do this? Do you really want to be part of the order of Merlan?" I whispered, barely able to contain my excitement. "Yes I'm sure, wait no I'm positive that I want to do this." He said with more and more confidence.

"Merlan you can come back in now" I almost shouted. As they filed in Orsiris smirked at my face and sat down opposite me. "We decided that we want to be part of the order and we want to help defeat Voldemort" said Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "ALRIGHT!" whooped Corrie with glee. "I guess this is as good a time as any to mention the fact that you may experience certain changes" mentioned Orharris with a glint to rival Harry's.

* * *

><p><strong>OoM HQ (HPOV)**

"What changes!" I said panicking "what do you mean? They won't hurt will they?" "No Harry they won't hurt, but well they might be difficult to adjust to" replied Corrie quietly "you just need to alter your body to suit the amount of power surging through you. If it went through your scrawny frame you might die" joked Orharris. "My frame is not scrawny! I'm just treated unwell" he mumbled angrily. "Okay whatever you say, anyway so the changes will be painless... on you. However your family and friends will notice a dramatic change in your appearance and behaviour so they may panic. This is because we have to suit your body quickly so it might happen overnight. If you want to be honest you can tell them what we have told you or make up a random excuse" informed Merlan. "Is that all the changes?" queried Ginny. "Ah... it is for now. We will inform you about anything else later on" said Merlan shifting uneasily from foot to foot. "Okay one last thing," started the beautiful red head, oblivious to Merlans discomfort, "how long have we been here for?"

"Ha! I've been wondering when this question would pop up. The answer is about 6 hours. Every minute you spend in here 10 minutes pass out in the real world. Harry as you are alone at home by yourself, you don't need to worry about what your relatives will say about your new look. As for you Ginny you have your mum that will ask questions and as I said before you can tell her whatever you want. The charm the Niffling put on your door, before you passed out was a special charm, it will answer any question your family asks it and replies in your own voice" Replied Corrie. "Now your bodies are waking up on the outside world so we will need to say goodbye now" spoke Nessy for the first time. "Goodbye young order. We will talk soooooon..." garret called as we faded into nothingness.

Waking up I found the Niffling getting up stretched and flew out the window. As I watched the Niffling out of sight I too got up and stretched. My joints were stiff from staying still for too long and I was still hungry. In my second attempt that day I went downstairs to get something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Granger residence (HGPOV)**

Downstairs was chaos. There was mess everywhere. It looked like a bomb had gone off and things have exploded all over the place. "Ahh mum?" I called into the mess "Yes I'm in here!" she yelled back. Carefully I walked in through the mess and made it to the kitchen "Okay, umm is there anything I can help you with?" "How nice of you to ask. Yes can you please help by cleaning the living room so our guest has somewhere to sit please?" She replied in a rush, and without waiting for an answer she bustled of to do something else. I turned around and started sifting through the mess ready to face my doom.

Just as I finished about an hour later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I screamed over my shoulder. Walking over, I opened the door and stopped dead. "Sirius!" I screeched as I jumped on him. "What are you doing here?" "Well I owled you're parents and asked if I could stop by for a visit and well they obviously said yes as I'm here now" He said beaming. "Wait so you're the guest I've just spent the last hour cleaning the living room for?" I asked incredulously " 'fraid so" he replied still with a smile on his face. "Well wont you invite our guest inside Hermione?" asked my dad from behind me. Waving my hand I waved Sirius inside. "Hello Mr. Black. It is so nice of you to come here" said my mum. "Good morning Jane, David. Thank you for being so gracious and allowing me to catch up with Hermione" replied Sirius sincerely "so, ummm, shall we sit down" I mentioned awkwardly "of course. Would you like some lemonade?" asked dad Sirius looked at me with a blank look on his face "it's a muggle drink" I explained "oh, umm no thanks. Could I just have some water please? Thank you." He said as dad gave him a glass of water. "Hermione, I came here to ask...no wait...invite you to be a member of the Order of the Light. It is up to you and your parents wether you join or not" he proposed. "Well what does it include?" I asked "basically it is a plan to capture death eaters, monitor the dark arts and eventually kill Voldemort." Sirius replied. "Well I want to do it" "yes you should. We will support you the entire time" mentioned mum. "Will Ron and Harry be joining?" I asked "the questioned will be asked, yes" he said "Okay then I would love to join." I said simply.

Sitting at the table with my parents and Sirius felt funny. Mainly because Harry wasn't here and well Sirius is Harry's Godfather. "So I was thinking for my subjects this year, I would drop Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic, as I really wanted to be a Healer when I..." I couldn't finish as my attention was brought to a shiny white light near the door to the kitchen. It turned out to be a patronus of a lynx, belonging to the head of the aurors, Kingsly Shackolbolt. It materialised into clarity and spoke. "Black, emergency meeting at Grimmuld place. If Mrs. Granger has agreed bring her too. Death eaters have been seen wandering privet drive. Do not go there come to H/Q it is not safe. Hurry" boomed Kingslys deep voice. "HARRY!" Sirius and I said at once.

* * *

><p>Once again I am sorry it has taken so long to update but I have been really busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was pretty long but I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Please review it would be lovely. 7 reviews and I will post the next chapter.

Sorry for any errors or mistakes.

Please review.

Jay


	5. SORRY this is an important AN

Hi I don't know where im going with this story'because I have run out of ideas so if you have any suggestions please review or PM me. Thanks.


End file.
